Diffusing liquids into the air has a variety of benefits. For example, inhalation of certain liquids may improve a user's respiratory health or may efficiently introduce medication into the bloodstream through the lungs. In another example, liquids can be diffused into the air as a pleasant fragrance or to mask the smell of odorous compounds. Various devices exist for diffusing liquid into the air. For example, nebulizers, diffusers, and atomizers can deliver liquid particles to the air for inhalation.